


Stuck in a Elevator AU

by jasipereos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, leico - Freeform, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasipereos/pseuds/jasipereos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Nico get stuck in a elevator together (mortal au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in a Elevator AU

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since i wrote anything but here you go, valdangelo fluff!

Nico was looking forward to just relaxing on his couch and curling up with a good book in his apartment this morning. He lived there with his Mother and sister Bianca, the two them had plans of their own. Leaving Nico getting shaken awake at 10 o'clock in the morning, on a Saturday, no less.

His Mother had gotten called into work, which meant he was the one who had to do a bunch of running around for her today since Bianca was going to the library with some friends to study. Nico agreed and dragged himself out of his cozy bed. His mother handed him a list, gave him a kiss on the forehead (which he was totally too old for, now at 16 years old) and she headed out the door, shouting goodbye behind her.

Nico finally looked over the list. He was requested to pick up a few things at the grocery store, take a package to the post office and place the order for Bianca’s birthday cake. Simple enough.

Dressing quickly and locking the door, he hopped in the elevator to carry him down to the lobby, which was always a risk in this building he had heard stories of people getting stuck inside this elevator for almost an hour.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. As he heard that sound, a lightbulb went off in his head. He had forgotten the package on the kitchen table. 

Nico cursed and stabbed the button to his floor, annoyed for being so distracted. The doors were almost closed until an arm shot it’s away between them, hitting Nico in the face. The literal slap across face had definitely woken him up.

“Wait for me!” A owner of the arm jammed between the doors called.

Another hand shot through and the person pushed the doors open. The doors slid open again, only to reveal a grinning Leo Valdez.

“Mornin’.” He said, grinning like no tomorrow.

Nico was ready to really give whoever hit him a piece of his mind but quickly put that idea to rest when he saw Leo standing there.

Leo climbed on. Now, this is when any normal person would say; good morning, Which floor are you on? Then proceed to press the button and ride the elevator with the other person. But instead Nico’s mouth had a mind of its own.

“You smacked me in the face.” Nico spat.

Leo scrunched his eyebrows together. “What?”

“When you stuck your arm through to stop the doors from closing. You hit me.”

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry.” Leo apologized and smiled, in a friendly way. Nico knew Leo wasn’t making fun of him.

“It’s okay. What floor?”

“Same as you, Nico. It been the way for at least a year now.” He rolled his eyes playfully, “You still don’t know that by now?”

Of course, Nico knew. He has had a crush on Leo ever since he saw him moving in with his mother the summer going into high school. Nico snuck a glance at Leo who was fiddling with his hair. Nico always wonder what it would feel like to run his fingers through it and….

Nico told himself to snap out of it.

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Nico pressed the button to close the doors and the elevator started to move up.

Leo looked as if he was going to deliver a snarky comment back but that when everything went horribly wrong. The elevator made a loud cha-chunk sound. Nico and Leo only exchanged glances. The already dim lights flickered, and they brought their eyes to the ceiling the exact moments everything went dark. For a moment they stood in the dark. Until Leo was shining the mini flashlight on his keys around.

“Guess we are stuck.” Leo commented.

If Nico wasn’t to busy being terrified he would have probably snapped at Leo for stating the obvious. Ever since he got trapped in a closet by playing a game of hide and seek, he was afraid small spaces. Not to mention being stuck in an elevator with his secret crush was not how Nico thought he would spend his morning. It was incredibly cheesy and cliche.

Leo was busy trying to rip the doors open with his bare hands. Leo looked over his shoulder and pointed the light at him. “Hey, are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost and you’re shaking.”

“I’m fine.” It came out shakier and meaner than it was suppose to be. “Sorry, I’m just a bit claustrophobic. I didn’t mean-”

“Nico, can I tell you something?” He interrupted.

He didn’t even get the chance to reply before Leo started rambling on, speaking quickly.

“Just in case we don’t make it out of here alive I just wanted to let you know that-”

Nico couldn’t help but laugh, “Leo, we aren’t gonna die. Did you even press the emergency button yet?”

Leo eyes widened, “The emergency button…? No I didn’t.”

Nico swallowed his fear and borrowed Leo’s mini flashlight to examine the location of the emergency button.

“Ah, here it is.” Nico said to himself and pressed the button hopefully.

—

About ten minutes later the two of them were making their way up the stairs to their own apartments.

“I swear, I’m just gonna take the stairs from now on. That was freaky, we almost died!” Leo exclaimed.

That reminded Nico of something. “Hey, what were you going to say in the elevator?” Nico asked curiously.

Leo didn’t answer.

“Leo?”

“Yeah?”

“Tell me what you were going to say.”

Leo sighed and held the door open for them when they reached their floor. “Well, I was just gonna say that if we died, I wanted to let you know that I have a crush on you.”

Nico’s feet must have stopped working because he came to a halt. Which caused Leo to bump into him.

“Wait, really?” Nico asked.

Leo nodded. “So maybe if you’re not doing anything this Friday, we-”

“Yes.” Nico agreed.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say!” Leo laughed. “I was going to ask if you wanted to go see a movie with me.”

Nico cracked a smile and chuckled. “I’d love too, Leo.”

“Great, pick you up at 7!” He said.

Nico nodded in agreement and slid inside his apartment after saying goodbye. He smiled to himself as he shut the door and walked into his kitchen. The outcome made up for the whole ordeal of being absolutely terrified. Of course, Nico had been a bit shaken from the whole experience and he was somewhat happy that of all people, he got stuck in a elevator with it was Leo. Even if it was incredibly corny.


End file.
